Examen
by Rawane
Summary: Dès l'instant où Hitsugaya avait croisé son regard avec celui, visiblement remonté, de la jeune fille, il avait compris qu'il avait fait une grave erreur. Il avait changé d'opinion lorsqu'il la vit marcher droit sur lui, prête à lui coller une belle déculottée. Une faute titanesque. pensa-t-il une fois qu'elle fut postée à moins de trente centimètres de sa personne.


Bonsoir chères lectrices ~

(Comment ça il y a des lecteurs ? 0.0 Il y a des hommes dans la salle ?)

Je vous présente ce tout petit O.S, tout doux, tout mignon. Juste histoire de passer un petit moment tranquille ensemble.

* * *

><p>Elle laissa choir sa tête entre ses mains. Ses doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux dans l'espoir de lui ôter ce terrible mal de crâne qui commençait à la saisir. C'était une évidence, les mathématiques n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Elle balança sa tête en arrière, en grognant quelques mots d'amour à cette leçon qui la torturait. Il fallait que cela rentre dans sa tête, que le raisonnement lui saute aux yeux, qu'elle comprenne enfin. Demain, elle avait un devoir qui serait très important pour son dossier scolaire et qui pourrait déterminer son admission dans l'école de son choix. Elle se redressa, frappa du poing son bureau branlant, « <em>Je vais te mâter, nombre complexe à la con ! Je vais te la trouver, moi, ta forme algébrique !<em> » Alors qu'elle regardait droit dans les yeux son exercice, la voix de son frère s'éleva dans toute la maison.

- « Répète un peu ce que tu as dit, espèce de macaque !

- Kurosaki ! Il n'est pas utile de s'emporter. Revenons-en aux faits, trancha une voix sur un ton sans appel.»

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix, si ferme et froide, entre mille. Elle l'entendait souvent en ce moment, mais le temps qu'elle réagisse à leurs bruits exubérants, il avait déjà disparu. Elle aurait aimé le revoir, lui dire ces petites choses que l'on se raconte lorsque nous revoyons une connaissance. Lui dire qu'elle avait intégré l'équipe de soccer de son lycée, qu'elle avait été élue à l'unanimité capitaine ou encore qu'elle était rentrée dans un club de kendo. Ces petites choses qui lui brûlaient les lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Six années était passées et elle ne faisait que l'entendre à travers une porte.

Au début cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, à vrai dire, cela lui passait au-dessus. Cependant, le temps passe et le cœur grandit. Elle avait reçu des déclarations, eut quelques petits copains mais dans le fond elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle le recherchait chez tous. Elle commençait ses recherches inconscientes par ce type de pensées : « _Trop extraverti_. » « _Pas assez sûr de lui_. ». Puis, elle avait fini par : « _Ce n'est pas lui._ ».

Le bruit d'un meuble qui prend des coups la ramena à la réalité. Certes, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller. Demain, sera un jour très important. Elle se claqua les joues et voulu mettre ses écouteurs, néanmoins, se ravisa. La musique la faisait rêvasser, d'autant plus qu'elle savait que le capitaine était dans la pièce d'en face. La bataille faisait rage à côté et elle devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour passer outre. Elle ferma fortement les yeux, en enviant Yuzu de ne rien voir, ni entendre, et son père d'être tellement dégénéré, que sa propre folie n'était rien comparé à ce qui se passait à côté. Elle serra des poings, « _Rester calme_. », puis enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair, « _Rester calme._ » contracta sa mâchoire, « _Keep calm and love your brother_ ».

- « Ça suffit, j'ai dit ! cria en vain le pauvre petit capitaine.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, abruti d'Ichigo ?! Pas étonnant que tu te sois fait éclater par Grimmjow. »

Le vase de la tranquillité de notre jeune fille déborda. Hitsugaya allait lancer un nouvel appel à l'ordre quand la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo s'ouvrit dans un sens peu conventionnel. Autrement dit, pas dans le sens courant d'une porte. La tension qui émanait de la jeune fille aurait fait pâlir Aizen, car on ne dérange pas quelqu'un dans sa période de révision, surtout sur des leçons de mathématiques. Elle pointa un doigt coupable sur l'assemblée, bouche-bée, qui ne disait mot.

- « La prochaine fois que je vous entends, je vous égorge tous sans exception. »

Le sourire sadique et le regard fou, qui accompagnaient ses paroles, dissuadèrent le petit groupe de continuer. Son petit manège s'arrêta lorsqu'elle posa un regard plus serein sur Hitsugaya.

- « Salut Toshirô. Cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle n'arriva pas à soutenir le regard de glace du capitaine, ni à retenir le rougissement sur ses joues. Il n'eut le temps de lui répondre qu'elle fuyait déjà hors de sa vue. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, s'y adossant mollement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. «_ Fais chier !_ » pensa-t-elle.

De son côté, l'unique capitaine présent dans la pièce, n'en menait pas large. Il n'en montra rien à son équipe provisoire, qui continua d'amorcer un plan d'attaque sur un ton plus calme, mais il ressentait un léger dérangement. Un battement de cœur qui avait raté, le souffle qui fut coupé un instant, les conséquences d'un trouble qu'il avait peur de définir, dès l'instant où il l'avait vu.

Depuis que Matsumoto avait décidé de le mettre en couple, il avait, plus ou moins consciemment, commencé à regarder son entourage d'un autre œil. En particulier, les petites femmes. Il n'avait grandi que d'une tête et n'atteignait donc pas la taille moyenne de l'ensemble des hommes du Seireitei. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne se voyait pas en relation avec une femme dont il ne pourrait regarder que la poitrine.

Bien que Matsumoto lui vantait tous les mérites d'une relation, à deux ou à plusieurs, elle avait pris la fâcheuse manie de ne lui présenter que des hommes. Elle était persuadée de son homosexualité, pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas succombé aux charmes de son opulente poitrine. « _Qui voudrait aller se noyer là-dedans ?_ » pensait-il, en regardant indifféremment la poitrine de sa subordonnée, lorsqu'elle ballotait cette dernière sous ses yeux, en espérant qu'il la laisserait partir plus tôt.

- « Taicho, avons-nous votre accord ?, sourit malicieusement ledit lieutenant.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas, Matsumoto ? On ne peut pas faire un truc pareil !, s'exclama le rouquin. Toshirô, ramène-la à la raison. »

Le capitaine tiqua à cette appellation familière néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher dans l'instant. Il n'avait pas suivi la discussion et Matsumoto le savait. Il se doutait bien que son lieutenant avait proposé une idée saugrenue, mais il semblerait que seul Ichigo ne fût pas d'accord.

- « En quoi cela te dérange-t-il Kurosaki ? »

L'air outré du shinigami remplaçant le laissa perplexe. Il fit tout son possible pour paraître sûr de lui et cela sembla fonctionner puisque le reste de la troupe acquiesça en faveur du capitaine.

- « Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?, ajouta doucement le rouquin. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir en les regardant un par un, puis souffla plus qu'il ne parla un « Oui. » à peine audible. Aussitôt Matsumoto sauta de joie, Ichigo baissa la tête et voulu sortir de sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte de découvrir Karin, l'oreille collée au rabat, qui se retint de justesse de tomber. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir, perturbée par les révélations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. La petite équipe l'avait proposé comme appât pour attirer un espada qui faisait des ravages dans Karakura depuis des mois et ce stupide gamin avait accepté.

Elle leva un regard rancunier vers son beau capitaine. Il lui était déjà difficile d'assurer sa protection avec des Hollow de bas étages, surtout en cette période de révision intense, alors elle ne se voyait faire face à un espada. Le portrait que Rukia en avait fait ne l'aidait pas à avaler la pilule. Cette chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore ressemblait plus à un monstre difforme et extensible, qu'à une toute autre bestiole. Elle se releva, s'épousseta et rentra dans la chambre à pas vifs, fonçant droit sur le jeune homme, tout lançant un geste d'excuse à Ichigo, qui aurait souhaité lui dire un mot. Ce dernier sorti de sa chambre, suivit de près par Renji. Étonnamment, ces deux-là semblaient de plus en plus proches en ce moment.

Dès l'instant où Hitsugaya avait croisé son regard avec celui, visiblement remonté, de la jeune fille, il avait compris qu'il avait fait une grave erreur. Il avait changé d'opinion lorsqu'il la vit marcher droit sur lui, prête à lui coller une belle déculottée. « _Une faute titanesque_. » pensa-t-il une fois qu'elle fut postée à moins de trente centimètres de sa personne. Il intima Matsumoto de sortir de la chambre et Rukia suivit le mouvement en embarquant Kon. La conversation qui allait suivre n'était pas pour ses oreilles indiscrètes et sa langue bien pendue.

- « Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais, ici, dans le monde réel, les étudiants ont des examens très importants lorsqu'ils sont au lycée.

- J'ignorais que tu étais actuellement dans cette période. »

Il n'osait pas vraiment lui faire face, elle le mettait dans l'embarra le plus profond. Son cœur partit jouer la samba quand elle avança d'un pas qui se voulait menaçant vers lui, réduisant, d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, la distance entre eux. Il se rendit compte qu'il fixait ses lèvres rosées lorsqu'il se retint de justesse d'aller les goûter.

- « Tu es irresponsable pour m'envoyer en première ligne.

- Je suis capitaine, il m'arrive de prendre des décisions difficiles.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes sornettes, pourquoi me mêler à ça ?

- Tu possèdes une énergie spirituelle proche de celle de ton frère. Il sera bien plus intéressé par toi que par l'un d'entre nous.

- Tu te sers de moi comme un vulgaire appât. Je pensais que je comptais un minimum puisque nous étions amis. Les amis, on ne les met pas en danger de mort imminente.

- Je ne le laisserais pas te faire le moindre mal, dit-il en caressant du bout des doigts la joue de la jeune femme. »

Ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée et il retira ses doigts comme s'il s'était brûlé. Les joues de Karin prirent une belle teinte vermeille, cependant elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle garda son regard fixé dans celui du capitaine dans l'espoir de trouver la force de ne pas se sentir faible. Ses efforts étaient vains. Il la faisait chavirer d'un simple mot et son cœur accélérait quand leurs yeux s'accrochaient, alors comment pouvait-elle lutter, contre ses sentiments d'amour envahissants, s'il commençait à la toucher avec autant de douceur ?

Il ne regrettait pas son geste, il refusait simplement d'admettre qu'il avait pu le faire indépendamment de sa volonté, comme si cela était bêtement naturel. Bien qu'il soit en train de se perdre dans les prunelles sombres et chamboulées, de celle en qui il voyait son âme sœur, il la sentait trembler. Il se doutait pertinemment qu'il en était la cause, alors il prit doucement la main de la jeune fille pour l'inviter silencieusement à se rapprocher de lui. Il se sentait terriblement maladroit et retenait à grandes peines ses propres tremblements.

Elle pressa légèrement la main glacée qui se glissa dans la sienne, tout en se rapprochant avec appréhension de l'être aimé. Elle était obligée de lever un peu plus la tête vers lui et rougit encore plus en constatant leur nouvelle proximité. Ses doigts étaient froids, cependant son corps dégageait une présence rassurante et chaleureuse, qui la réconfortait. Elle se maudissait de réagir comme une vierge effarouchée mais elle ne trouvait pas non plus le courage de lui sauter dessus sauvagement. Elle ferma doucement les yeux quand il effleura ses lèvres des siennes. C'était doux, c'était frai.

Des milliers de papillons avaient envahis la totalité de son abdomen à l'instant même où il avait senti la douceur de ses lèvres. Il encercla d'un bras la taille, fine néanmoins sportive, de Karin tout en caressant du bout des doigts son visage. C'était chaud et grisant de la sentir contre lui, en particulier lorsqu'elle glissa une main fougueuse dans ses cheveux, tout en approfondissant le chaste baiser qu'ils s'offraient. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure, réclama un accès plus approfondi. Il n'en paraissait peut-être rien, mais il s'agissait de son premier véritable baiser.

L'accès lui fut accordé et le baiser changea d'ampleur. D'un échange pur et relativement chaste, il sauta à fougueux et terriblement passionné. Les mains découvraient des nouveaux horizons en se glissant malicieusement sous les pans des vêtements.

* * *

><p>Tadam ~ J'espère que cela aura rempli de guimauves vos doux yeux. A bientôt !<p> 


End file.
